plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
All-Star
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Football Zombie. For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, see Mecha-Football Zombie. 250px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 200 |stat 2 title = Variants: |stat 2 info = Baseball Star Rugby Star Hockey Star Cricket Star Goalie Star Wrestling Star |stat 3 title = Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Football Cannon |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = Imp Punt Sprint Tackle Dummy Shield Long Bomb Ultra Tackle Shield Decoy}} The All-Star Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. All-Star Zombie is a playable character on the zombie's side. All-Star Zombie is classified as a powerful tank in the zombie fraction. All-Star Zombies have higher health than any zombie or plant (200 health). Due to its health, it could tank on multiple hits making them resistance to most plant attacks. It even survive a direct hit from Potato Mines (only if its health is over 175). However, it is the slowest character in the team making them ineffective in chasing foes. All-Star Zombie is armed with an Imp Punt ability which can deal high splash damage to a group of plants. Sprint Tackle ability allows All star Zombie to tackle wounded opponents vanquishing them or knocking them out of the battle or used to escape threat from plants especially Chomper. Dummy Shield ability allows the All-Star Zombie to create temporary shield to itself and its team from plant attacks. Its plant rival is the Chomper. Description All-Star Zombie is always the first one on the field, and the last to leave. He uses suppression fire to hold the Plants at bay, and his Tackle Dummies are the best offensive linemen around. Variants *Baseball Star *Rugby Star *Hockey Star *Cricket Star *Goalie Star *Wrestling Star Primary Weapon The Football Cannon is the All-Star Zombie's primary weapon. It is armed with a high-powered Football Cannon capable to hurl footballs at high rate dealing a high amount of damage especially at close range and suppressing plants. It is extremely powerful since Football Cannon has unlimited ammo and never reloads but will overheat if used too long putting All-Star Zombie in a vulnerable state. Abilities Imp Punt The Imp goes forward and explodes after a short time. Sprint Tackle The All-Star Zombie rushes forward, serving as a short-ranged attack. Dummy Shield The All-Star Zombie summons a shield to protect itself. Long Bomb Variant of Imp Punt, the All-Star Zombie kicks it up very high, explodes when it touches something. Ultra Tackle Variant of Sprint Tackle, it does more damage but has a longer recharge time. Shield Decoy Variant of Dummy Shield, the player can have more of them but it is weaker. Weapon Upgrades Supercharged Football Coolant The Supercharged Football Coolant (i.e. water) reduces the amount of heat each ball generates when shot. Overheat Reduction The weapon is almost guaranteed to not overheat, as long as this mod is installed. Super Football Compression By the compressing the footballs before firing them the weapon damage has increased. Strategies Team Vanquish The All-Star Zombie's high health makes it the toughest opponent to deal. Since other plants' health is less than the All-Star Zombie's, it has a high chance to win. Sprint Tackle is useful and serves as a finishing move; it can be used to finish off any wounded plants or used for escaping thread when things are not going well. An Imp Punt can be used to get rid of group of plants, getting a multiple Vanquish streak at once. However, its primary weakness is Chomper. Chomper can instant kill All-Star Zombie and it is not fast enough to escape. All-Star Zombie is slow and vulnerable when plants gang up on it. Gallery All-StarNoCannon.jpg|An artwork of an All-Star Zombie without its Football Cannon 185px-PvZ_Gamescom_12_WM.PNG|Football Zombie using its Football Cannon. FOOTABILITY.png|Its abilities. Trivia *The All-Star Zombie is clearly based off of the Football Zombie from the original game. *It has Dr. Zomboss' face on the front of its shirt. *The All-Star Zombie references The Heavy from Team Fortress 2. *Despite the Football Zombie is faster than most zombies in Plants vs. Zombies, the All-Star Zombie is the slowest Zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *The All-Star Zombie is the only zombie class that can survive a Potato Mine. **However, this only applies if its health is 176 or higher. *The All-Star Zombie says "Oh Yeah" when healed. *If you look closely, the Football Cannon and Rapid Fire Rugby Launcher balls look like rugby balls. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters